Todo o tempo do mundo
by Debora Isaacs
Summary: Dizem que só damos valor às coisas quando perdemos. Mas se temos a oportunidade de corrigir um erro, não devemos desperdiçá-la.


**Título: **Todo o tempo do mundo

**Autora: **Debbie Souz

**Ship: **Severus x OC

**Gênero: **Romance/Drama

**Sinopse: **Dizem que só damos valor às coisas quando perdemos. Mas se temos a oportunidade de corrigir um erro, não devemo desperdiçá-la.

**Disclaimer:**_Harry Potter e seus persongens pertencem a J.K Rowling e cia e eu não ganho nada com isso._

_

* * *

Todos os dias quando acordo  
Não tenho mais  
O tempo que passou  
Mas tenho muito tempo  
Temos todo o tempo do mundo... by Renato Russo (Legião Urbana)_

Eram oito da manhã em ponto e ele estava lá. Esta era a rotina que ele seguia rigorosamente havia dois anos. Acordava às sete para fazer uma caminhada e rumava para lá, em seguida, para tomar o café da manhã.

Sempre a mesma cafeteria. Sempre o mesmo pedido.

A princípio, o fazia pela excelente qualidade da comida, mas depois que ela começara a trabalhar ali, ele simplesmente não poderia evitar ir.

Em sua concepção, ela era simplesmente divina. Jan era seu nome. Sua pele morena para muitos poderia sugerir que ela vivia torrando embaixo do sol, mas era natural, ele sabia. Seus cabelos ondulados, sempre presos em um coque – exigência do trabalho provavelmente. Os olhos negros – não tanto quanto os seus, mas ainda assim incitando a vontade de desvendar os seus segredos –, o fascinavam.

Por mais que tivesse passado meses tentando negar a si mesmo, agora era impossível fechar os olhos para o que sentia. Estava apaixonado.

Quem poderia imaginar que o amargo escritor Severo Snape iria deixar ruir a parede de gelo que havia entorno de seu coração?

Ela deveria possuir poderes mágicos para alcançar tal façanha.

Severo sabia que ela era especial por isso não se achava bom o suficiente para ela e não tinha coragem de lhe dizer o que sentia. Mesmo quando ela lhe atendia tratando-o gentilmente.

Hoje estava decidido a dar a cara a tapa. Esperaria ela vir até ele e lhe confessaria seu amor. Se ela o aceitasse, este seria o dia mais feliz de sua vida, se não, ele nunca mais teria coragem de voltar lá.

Ela estava se aproximando e ele não podia deixar de sentir-se nervoso.

- O mesmo de sempre, sr. Snape? – ela perguntou com um sorriso.

Snape ficou mudo. Aquela doce voz ecoando em seus ouvidos fez todas as suas falas planejadas perderem-se em um piscar de olhos.

- Voc... quero dizer, a srta. Poderia sentar-se comigo um instante? – ele murmurou.

- Ela mordeu o lábio inferior incerta, olhando na direção do dono da cafeteria.

- Bem... acho que não é uma boa idéia, senhor – disse encabulada.

- Não se preocupe com seu chefe, depois eu falo com ele... prometo que não irei demorar – acrescentou ao vê-la ainda hesitante.

- Está bem, então – ela concordou sentando-se.

Ele respirou fundo e antes de perder a coragem, disparou:

- Estou apaixonado por você.

- O... o quê?

- Estou apaixonado por você. Olha, eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas... mas desde que você chegou aqui, eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. Você é tão linda e me deixa louco, eu...

- Pare!

- Ele parou abruptamente de falar olhando-a aturdido.

- O q...?

- Pare – os olhos dela brilharam furiosos – Olha, sr. Snape, eu nunca lhe dei liberdade para falar coisas assim comigo. O senhor tem idade ser meu pai. Dê-se ao respeito e vá procurar alguém da sua idade – ela respirou fundo – Eu só não lhe dou uma bofetada agora mesmo porque não quero correr o risco de perder o meu emprego, mas se insistir nisso, não responderei por mim.

Dito isso, ela virou-se e não viu a expressão desolada de Severo.

Com o coração despedaçado, o escritor deixou o lugar jurando a si mesmo nunca mais voltar ali.

ooOoo

Severo estava com um bloqueio que o impedia de escrever, por isso resolveu sair para espairecer.

Estava na época de festividades natalinas e as ruas escurecidas pelo anoitecer estavam belamente ornamentadas com as mais variadas decorações.

A aparente tranquilidade foi interrompida por uma voz amedrontada vinda de um beco não muito longe de onde ele estava.

- Solte-me! Deixe-me em paz!

Ao ouvir essa voz, Snape a reconheceu imediatamente pois essa era a mesma voz que povoava os seus sonhos.

- Deixa disso, belezinha. Eu sei que você quer isso – disse uma voz masculina carregada de malícia.

Uma fúria despertou dentro de Severo. Como alguém ousava fazer mal a sua amada? Acelerando o passo, logo ele chegou ao beco, onde um homem encurralava Jan.

- Acho bom você deixá-la – ele sibilou, chamando a atenção dos dois.

O homem vacilou, mas no instante seguinte assumiu uma postura ofensiva.

- E quem é você para achar alguma coisa? – o homem debochou dando um sorriso desagradável.

- Eu sou a pessoa que vai impedi-lo de fazer mal a esta dama – retrucou Severo.

- Pois então tente.

Mal o sujeito terminou a frase foi atirado contra a parede quando Severus avançou sobre ele.

Em pouco tempo os dois estavam se engalfinhando pelo chão. Jan assistia a tudo imóvel até que soltou um grito abafado quando o homem sacou uma faca. Severo fez de tudo para desviar-se das investidas do outro.

Em um golpe de sorte – ou de azar no caso de Severo – o desconhecido conseguiu crava-lhe a faca no tórax.

Quando percebeu o que havia acontecido, Jan fez a única coisa que podia; gritou por ajuda. Isso pareceu espantar o criminoso, que saiu em disparada.

Jan ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo inerte de Severo, duas grossas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Algumas pessoas apareceram e chamaram a polícia e uma ambulância – que o levou imediatamente para o hospital mais próximo.

ooOoo

Já fazia quatro horas que estava na sala de espera do hospital. E fazia o mesmo tempo que Severo estava sendo operado.

Jan estava ansiosa por notícias, mas elas vinham por fragmentos. Pulmão perfurado. A cinco centímetros do coração. Estado grave.

Nenhuma notícia animadora. E ela se culpava. Não pelo ocorrido, mas por não ter-lhe dado uma chance, por dizer-lhe não. Tudo poderia ter sido diferente. Eles poderiam estar juntos agora. Se ele soubesse a verdade, se soubesse que era correspondido. Ela apenas teve medo de embarcar em um relacionamento que muitos condenariam.

Jan saiu de suas divagações quando o médico surgiu e disse-lhe que a operação tinha sido um sucesso. Severo estava sendo levado para um quarto. Ela poderia vê-lo.

Ao chegar no quarto que lhe foi indicado, ela viu a figura pálida e frágil de Severo.

- Severo – murmurou com lágrimas banhando sua face – Severo eu fui tão tola. Queria que você estivesse acordado para lhe pedir perdão.

- Eu lhe perdoo com uma condição...

A voz rouca sobressaltou-lhe.

- Severo...

- Como eu ia dizendo, eu lhe perdoo, mas só se aceitar ser minha namorada.

- É claro que eu aceito – disse ela com um enorme sorriso – Nós perdemos tanto tempo, não é? - lamentou-se.

- Não pense no que já passou, Jan. Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo, agora – disse-lhe sorrindo.

Jan retribui o sorriso e se inclinou para dar-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios. Severo tinha razão, eles tinham muito tempo e ela iria aproveitar o máximo possível ao lado do seu amor.

* * *

N/A: Esta fic foi escrita para o Amigo Oculto do comunidade Minhas Fanfics Severus Snape, pelo aniversário do Severus.


End file.
